Under the Mistletoe and Other Stories!
by kingsmexy
Summary: Since I got followers on this, which was a one shot, I decided to make it into a compilation. This will be where I post any League one shot not related to my other story "Betrayal" and each chapter is unconnected, unless otherwise stated, and will be from varying pairings! I'll even take suggestions. Also YURI ALERT! (The characters will be the pairings of the last 2 stories)
1. Under the Mistletoe (Lux POV)

**Summary: Lux is determined to get Katarina to notice her this Snowdown. Will she be able to achieve her goal or will she go down in flames? Yuri warning! Completely AU from my current story "Betrayal." I hope you enjoy! And please do review!**

**I know it is late but WHALA! here you are a snowdown fic. Warning! There is yuri! (Lesbian pairing). Also this has nothing to do with my other story "Betrayal." If you think this one is a lot better written then my other thank Shaw Fujikawa and offering to help BETA (And yell at me for being an idiot). I was going to post it with my other story but it would just confuse people so it is now by itself! I hope you enjoy!**

_Blue or red?_ I had to look great for the party and I had finally narrowed my dress choices down to just two. The first was a sleeveless blue dress, similar to my eye color, which hung down to a little below my knees and had a neckline that hung just low enough to reveal a small amount of cleavage but still look formal. The red one was a bit more... adult, so to speak. It was also sleeveless, but the skirt hem was resting halfway up my thighs and the neckline fell a bit far for my tastes.

Normally, I would have gone with the blue one in a heartbeat and not even have asked Cait if I could try on the skimpy dress, but I had someone I wanted to impress! Everything they did was done with grace, and whether it was eating or killing, no one could look better doing it. Katarina Du Couteau - we had met several times before and she'd always had this cold aura about her, but I think that she is truly nice under that hardened exterior. I wanted to be the person to bring that out, but first I had to get her attention. Hesitantly, I slipped into the red dress, my face turning a similar color.

_I have to do this_, I told myself, trying to get over the embarrassment of wearing such a skimpy dress. Taking one step outside made me regret my decision, as the wind nipped at my exposed legs and arms alike. It was winter time after all, but I couldn't let that stop me. I looked down at my watch. The party had started about thirty minutes ago. _Fashionably late_. I mentally went over the pointers Ez had given me.

_"You, Luxanna Crownguard, want to get someone's attention?" he had asked at first out of shock, but continued anyways, "Huh... well, revealing clothes, being late but acting like you're on time, flirting, and... putting out. Yeah, that would get them to notice you."_

So far I was on the second, and I already had it all planned out. I would enter the building with gusto, casually make my way to a few groups, and strike up a perfectly normal conversations. Nothing could possibly go wrong... right?

Emboldened, my steps became quicker, making soft clacks from the heels that had been similarly borrowed from Cait. Though I was finding out rather quickly just how difficult it was to walk in the dress and heels combo. Just in the short walk from my room, I had already developed a blister on my right foot and the pain was throbbing all the way up to my knee. However, if everything went alright it would be totally worth it.

I was finally on the last bit of the walk. The ballroom was a giant two floor building, decorated by dancing lights crafted from both magic and techmaturgy. Artificial snow fell around the building and vanished as it hit the ground, all sort of gadgets and gizmos hung off the side, and several fake presents decorated the entrance. I gave them no amount of my time. My hand shook as I grasped the handle. I had only one chance to make the right entrance, and there were no do overs. With a deep breath, I swung the door open and strode in.

As I had hoped, I attracted everyone's attention, though not the way I had hoped. As I strode in I leaned too much to my left. Normally that wouldn't have been a bad thing, but given that I was wearing heels, the movement promptly snapped the stalk in half and I felt my balance wildly shift. I heard a high pitched scream, presumably from me. Luckily, the floor was carpeted at the entrance, preventing any injury besides the one to my ego.

For several moments I just lay there with my face planted firmly in the floor. I didn't want to get up, because doing that would mean I would have to face everyone that saw me fall. I stayed in that position for maybe twenty seconds when the scuff of someone's shoes on the carpet made its way towards me. My face already felt like it was on fire, and my eyes pinched closed to hold back the tears of embarrassment.

"Get up," an annoyed female voice commanded.

_Oh no._

_Please, lord, don't let it be Katarina._

"I said get up," the person repeated. My eyes cracked open to confirm my suspicions. Crouching over me was Katarina, the ends of her red hair tickling my cheeks. I wanted to disappear, to vanish, to be anywhere but here, but that wasn't possible.

"Are you going to get up or do I have to go get a stretcher?" she mocked. It would only get worse if I stayed on the ground. Halfheartedly, I propped myself onto my arms and looked around. Everyone in the entrance hall was looking at me with mixed expressions of amusement or sympathy, neither of which were helping nurse my bruised ego, but I began to clamber to my feet anyway. Forgetting that the shoes were broken, I immediately lost my balance again and fell sideways into a surprised Katarina.

"Useless girl!" she snapped, pushing me back onto my feet. Humiliated, I corrected my balance before removing the broken heels. Thankful to finally be steadied again, I turned to give a meek expression of gratitude to the red headed assassin. If step two failed I could at least attempt step three. Katarina's eyes, however, were focused above me; following her gaze I was met by a curious object. Jagged green leaves adorned around three small white waxy berries which hung from a petite red bow. I couldn't help but admire the simple beauty of it. It wasn't until my eyes fell back to Katarina that my mind decided to remind me of the plants name. Mistletoe, Viscum Album, known for the tradition of kissing underneath it during the winter season, though how the parasitic plant got related to love still baffled me. Here I was underneath the said love symbol with the person of my affections right in front of me. So I did what everyone in my situation would do, freeze up. The dozens upon dozens of eyes were boring holes through me; I could tell that they knew exactly what was above us. My eyes darted across every part of the room not occupied by a red headed assassin, hoping that she would instigate the kiss. Our impromptu audience was not so patient.

"Kiss her!" I heard Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, shout. My eyes fell on her for a second as she cheerfully winked and gave me a thumbs up. It didn't help.

"No, kiss me, my Katarina!" Garen abruptly cried out. A dagger of a glare came from Katarina. Many other cries came out, but I shut them out. I stood there awaiting Katarina's action, praying for a kiss, only to have it dashed by one sentence.

"That is one ugly plant," she muttered. And with that, she spun around and stalked off, leaving me standing there alone and embarrassed. I don't know why, but I felt my feet begin to move. My steps were slow at first, but slowly picked up speed as my desperation increased. I couldn't let her leave, not without even succeeding with a single part of my plan!

I spun around the corner, nearly sliding into the wall as I lost my balance, and continued down the hall Katarina had taken. I could see her casually making her way down the hall, as if she had no clue I was there. I looked back for any followers, but all that remained of the incessant onlookers was a set of fox ears peeking around the walls. A scowl danced across my face, but I could deal with Ahri later. Spinning back around to face Katarina I almost lost my balance once again. Katarina had vanished, but I wasn't going to give up. I broke off into a full sprint down the hallway, hopefully losing that fox as well. The tuft of red that vanished around the next corner kept me going. I was at least heading in the right direction. One corner, two corners, three corners went by but it didn't seem like I was getting closer. Four, five and six only increased the distance between us. Thankful that I wasn't wearing my heels I continued, not wanting to miss this chance. "Faster!" I breathed to myself. Rounding the next corner I had a moment of panic as I didn't even see the tuft of red go around the corner.

A hand clamped itself around my shoulder, and roughly twisted my body around. One second I was looking at the next corner, next the ceiling with its wood trim, and then as my back hit the floor I saw an unlit chandelier in a dark room. Sitting up, I was hit by a wave of nausea. The fall hadn't actually hurt that much, but it confused my sense of balance a little. I blinked the swirls out of my vision and found myself staring up at the roof, once again on the ground. I tried to scramble to my feet once again, but a leather boot promptly found its home on my gut and slammed me back down. I couldn't help but cringe at the sudden pressure now resting on my stomach.

"Why are you following me?" Katarina's voice asked coldly. My eyes wildly tracked across the room, looking for her face. After finding the darkness unwilling to yield the result of my search, I cast a small Lucent Singularity that rested just below the ceiling to illuminate the room. Just to my left was Katarina, her hair dangling down over my face. It smelled pleasantly fruity and sweet.

"I asked you a question," she spoke, drawing my attention away from her hair and to her face. Her face was drawn into a dark scowl, an alien look on her otherwise elegant features. "Answer my question," she said warningly.

"Uh... I never got to um... thank you for... helping me back there," I said as a warmth spread to the back of my neck and cheeks.

She blinked in surprise, momentarily at a loss for words. "Oh." Her face gently tinged with a faint blush. "It was nothing, kid." Her fierce demeanour cracked for a moment as a hesitant smile curled the edge of her lips, but only for a split second. "Well..." she began, before clearing her throat, "I should get going then." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out without thinking, my face exploding with heat.

She sighed. "What do you want now?" she muttered, her voice returning to normal.

"If you don't mind, maybe you would like to come with me to the party," I whispered, my brief rush of confidence fading.

"You'd probably just make me babysit you, so no thanks," she answered irritably, making to leave again when she stopped. Her eyes were once again focused on something hanging from the ceiling. Another branch of mistletoe. "What the hell is this damn plant and why is it all over the institute?" she demanded, her voice ringing with a sense of honest confusion.

"It's called mistletoe," I whispered. She turned to stare at me. "Also known as Viscum Album. As for why it's here... it's because... traditionally, people are supposed to kiss if they are underneath it, but only during winter," I answered. The room's temperature seemed to skyrocket as my blood temperature shot upwards.

She blanched. "Ah..." was all she answered as she just stared at the small branch dangling from the ceiling, but it was clear she was not seeing the branch but was lost in her thoughts. Just as suddenly as she had pulled me into the room her face turned so red it became hard to distinguish it from her hair. "I… I-I guess if it is a tradition... I should kiss you..." she said haltingly. "But I'm not doing this because I want to!" she added defensively. Her fingers toyed with the tufts of hair that danced around her arms. My mind, however, was still trying to articulate what she had said, and it wasn't until her shadow fell upon me did I notice what was happening. My mind screamed to pull away, but my body refused to listen and instead leaned inwards. It was a short warm peck on the lips, the kind the left you craving for more and soon our lips met again for a second simple and quick kiss.

"I-," I tried to speak but was interrupted by the loud creak of the door followed by the gentle steps of a certain fox.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Ahri mocked, grinning at the scene unfolding before her.

Katarina's face promptly went bright red. Whether it was from anger or humiliation wasn't clear to me. "N-no, I was just leaving!" she stammered, slipping out past the fox into the hallway. I, on the other hand, was still a mess and a half sprawled onto the floor, hair exploring every inch of the wood floor below me, trying to get a grasp on what had just occurred.

_Katarina kissed me... twice..._

Now I could never give up. In a miracle I could never repeat for the rest of my life, I launched to my feet in one fluid movement and flew out past Ahri. It was probably nothing but it almost seemed like Ahri whispered, "Good luck," to me as I dashed by, but I didn't have time to double check as Katarina was obviously more athletic then I last remembered. Either that or I could use some more exercise! It wasn't long before I found myself in a part of the Institute I didn't recognize. Lost, I began to fumble about, taking corners that probably were not the way she went. Oddly enough though was that there weren't even any summoners in the hall to ask for directions. My nose wrinkled at a putrid smell in the air. A chemical smell. That smell was soon accounted for when a tall man, bald except for a few stray hair adorning his head probably from his excessive chemical abuse, slammed through his door. I mean it, he just ran right through his door not even caring to open it. Luckily, I was able to slide behind a pillar, and as he passed I could smell the arid and putrid smell escaping the flask he held tightly in his right hand. Just one whiff caused a small gag but was luckily stifled by the hand I managed to shoot up to my mouth. This was most definitely the Noxian hall, and as I made my way past Singed's room I raised my arm to shield my face. The smell was greatly intensified, and one look at the grotesque scene inside just about did me in. I dashed past, not caring if anyone saw me.

"But it's so embarrassing," someone complained from behind another set of doors I passed.

"I think stockings look amazing on you, sweetie," a raspy voice that would stand out amongst a crowd answered. The nameplate next to the door further proved it was indeed Swain. I might of slowed down to eavesdrop, but was soon on my way again. Whoever Swain was with was none of my concern after all, though it would be juicy gossip. I was running out of ideas to where Katarina had hid, but that question was soon answered as I rounded the next corner. A door completely covered with signs "Demacians be gone" and "A sharp blade is better than a sharp tongue" along with the nameplate gave way to whose room it was. Nervously, I raised my, now shaky, fist to knock on the door. Just before my knuckles made contact with the wood, the handle twisted followed by the door swinging open. Sure enough, Katarina stood there, face wrought in an expression of mild nervousness as she looked at me.

"What do you want?" her tone gave indication of displeasure, yet also had the faintest twinge of excitement underneath it. My hand was still held up, ready to knock, before I returned it to my side. I stood there mouth opening then closing, as I tried to find the right words to say. I had chased her all the way back to her room, and not once during that entire chase did I think what I would do when I caught up to her.

Her face twisted into a more genuinely annoyed look. "Kid, if you don't have anything to say just leave," she said, the door hinge creaking as she made to roughly close it. Almost as if time had slowed I jammed my foot into the door path, stopping it from closing, but oh god was it painful. Nothing like those plays you see. I wanted to talk to her – no, I needed to talk to her.

"Can I come in?" I managed to squeak out. She glared at me suspiciously for a moment, but she soon gave a sigh and swung open the door, signalling for me to enter. I slid by, nervously placing myself into her room. It was a large room, much like my own, but was rather bland. There were little to no personal effects in the room. There was of course the necessities: bed, table, chair; the usual things one would find in a substandard inn room. Though I had thought that it would be like this, it still came as a surprise.

"So what do you want?" she spoke, bringing me back to reality.

My mind instantly lit up with, "You," but backtracked as I realised that would just end in failure, and plus I didn't have the confidence to say it. I rotated on my heel, hurting a little bit from the constant running without any foot protection, facing her now red face.

"Me?" she asked, baffling me slightly. "You want me?"

My face felt like it would burst into flame in horror. I must have said it out loud rather than just thinking it! Katarina wore a look of mixed confusion and embarrassment at first, but soon it twisted into a smile and a laugh. "Oh, I see how it is. So, who put you up to it? My sister? Or maybe it was Talon?" If I had been confused before, I was now lost.

"Huh?" I asked, almost as a reflex.

"Neither of them?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "Perhaps you made a bet with someone?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about," I spoke meekly, trying to piece together what was happening. I had confessed that I wanted her and now she was talking about her sister and Talon? And now a bet of some sort?

She sighed in frustration. "You can drop the act, the door is over there," she half-heartedly nodded towards the door. Now I felt a spike of annoyance. I had just confessed my feelings and she was calling it an act? A joke?

"I-I'm not acting!" I spluttered. "I really mean it!

She simply shook her head and pointed at the door again before turning around. I felt a surge of anger pulse through me, and I wasn't sure if what happened next was foolish bravery or courage, but I shortly found myself storming up next to her, spinning her around, and slamming my lips into hers.

The kiss wasn't one of those short pecks like under the mistletoe, but a real kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted of cherry. At first, her eyes stayed jammed wide open out of sheer shock, but after a few tense moments she appeared to finally accept the gesture as she slowly closed them as she began to return the kiss. As cliché as it sounded, I truly felt as if she was the only thing in the world.

After about half a minute of being frozen in that position, I reluctantly realised that like most living creatures, I needed oxygen, and pulled away gasping for air. I wanted more, and I didn't have to wait long. I don't remember too much of what happened at that moment, there were more pressing matters literally pressing against me. She was the one to pull away the second time, her eyes searching my face for some sort of clue. "Still think it's an act?" I asked shakily.

One of Katarina's brows rose. "No, but you are a terrible kisser," she mocked, the edge of her lips twitching upwards into a slight smile, "I can fix that though." The grin that came after that was so tantalizing, I couldn't help but get wrapped right around her finger. I don't know how things will go after this, but what's the worst that could happen?

"So I hear the summoners are testing out these new two versus two practice matches," she said casually. "Want to try it out?" I didn't have much say as I was dragged towards out into the hall. Katarina seemed a little more upbeat, and I wondered if she had any other hidden sides to her. A slight warmth danced across my cheeks as my thoughts fell into less reputable territory.

_Later_, I told myself firmly. I had a lot to look forward to now and I am fairly sure we would have time to try that then.

**Well that is all! I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think in a review and remember Shaw helped out a lot on this one! If you like my writing feel free to check out my deviantart or my twitch stream. Both are the same name as on here!**


	2. Shopping Day (Cait POV)

**Here is the second one shot! It's a nice little Vi x Cait story that starts out with shopping. It is a little AU as you will see as you read but nothing seriously lore breaking. Shaw helped greatly with Vi's personality as I just couldn't get it down to the detail I wanted. Listening to her quotes confirmed she says ya' instead of you... yatta yatta yatta. Tell me what you think! (Third oneshot is already planned and a sneak preview: Kat/Lux + Dakimakura pillow)**

"Oh, let's go into this store!" Vi halted upon glancing into another window on the opposite side of the hall. "No, actually, that one." She halted again, hair swinging wildly as her head turned every which way. "Oh, but that other one has good stuff too!"

As for me, I just sighed and slapped a palm against my forehead. It reminded me why I had stopped going shopping with her.

"With that reactor I could increase the force charge rate, but with that thruster my punches would hit harder..." the mesmerized girl continued, oblivious to my boredom.

I couldn't understand half of the stuff she was saying. Sure, my mother had made all these fancy gadgets and gizmos, but the most I could do is superglue a broken piece back on or ask some friends down in the police station armory to deal with it for me. If we'd been shopping for weaponry or clothing it would've been much more enjoyable, but knowing this would happen I still agreed to come.

"Come on cupcake!" Vi whined. "You're taking forever!"

The sign hanging above her head read 'Al's Tech and Stuff'. It seemed a bit odd, but I never shopped here before, so I buried my irritation and entered anyway. The shop itself wasn't anything fancy or special, just aisle upon aisle of what looked like hunks of metal to me. The signs read off names like radiators, plugs, compressors, and hydraulics, of which my level of understanding varied between a passing knowledge to complete nonexistence. I had heard Vi mumbling about a couple of the things back at base, but they never stuck.

"Hey, Al! Got that new part I ordered?" Vi greeted the man behind the counter.

"You bet!" he replied enthusiastically. "Even came with a bit o' extra goodies. Have a gander."

She was practically a whole new person when it came to dealing with her gauntlets or her customized power armor, a complete 180 from her usual aggressive, stubborn and rude reputation. It was the reason why I still took the time shop with her in spite of my disinterest.

"I can't believe you actually got it!" she rattled on as she cradled the device in her hands. My best guess of what it was would probably have been an automatic stapler. "The last time I tried to get one of these I had to wait 3 months only to find out it was a phony. I made sure that guy wouldn't be ripping off anyone else in the future."

I grimaced remembering that particular incident. It took three police officers, a tranquilizer, and taser shot to pry her off the man. For as bad as he looked she hadn't inflicted anything life-threatening. Sure, a cracked skull was bad, but at least his brain was still in one piece. I had yet to understand the thrill of pummeling someone. In my mind, it was all about the chase, and I was still on the hunt, after all. Vi was my goal, and as silly as it seemed, I just couldn't get her out of my head.

It started at first when we were in a rush one morning after an incident demanded we both show up to work. As we both changed into our uniforms, I caught a glance after she'd removed her undershirt. She had dozens of scars that ran along her back and legs that I'd never even known she had, and I was sure she hadn't let anyone know why. I became curious and began to investigate where they'd come from. Not a very professional use of the badge, to be sure, but in order to work best you need to know your partner.

One particular scar on her back was when she saved a seven year old girl from a knife-wielding drunk. She'd bodyblocked the young girl from his assault before turning the tables and beating the living daylight out of him. Of course, this had technically been speculation, as no one knew precisely who it had been beyond a muscular woman with bright pink hair, but that was hardly a common occurrence in Piltover. A nasty slice along her abdomen was when she singlehandedly busted up a human trafficking ring known for their 'top quality' little girls and boys. The list went on, but every single one of those incidents had involved her protecting kids. Here was this woman who was known for her destructive qualities and she had a soft spot for children.

"Hey, cupcake," Vi said, waving a hand in front of my face and breaking my train of thought. "What'cha smiling about?"

I hadn't even realized I was smiling. "It's nothing, just a nice memory," I answered quickly.

She gave me a good-natured grin. "Well, with work lately you've been rather down in the dumps, so it's good to see that smile again." Luckily, she turned around to continue her shopping fast enough to miss the deep crimson coloring my cheeks. She went back to perusing the store while the shopkeeper finished up the order, and then off we went again.

We somehow managed to snake through six or seven stores in just two hours. I hardly gave any of the parts a second look, as my attention was mainly focused on the bubbly pink headed monster pulling me along from store to store. It wasn't until long past our usual lunchtime that she suddenly became aware of the time and decided to stop for food at a small stand located in the food plaza that served hot dogs and burgers, her favorite foods. By the time she had finished with the condiments it was starting to look more like a Zaunite chemical spill than a hot dog: horseradish, mustard, ketchup, radish, onions, chili, bacon bits, just about everything they offered was on there. I kept mine simple with ketchup and mustard with a small amount of onions.

We sat and ate our small meal in silence (if you didn't count the loud sounds of Vi munching away) for a few minutes. Everything was going just fine until a shadow was suddenly cast over us both. We looked up to see the most sickeningly charming face I'd ever see hovering over us like a thundercloud. Jayce. Here I was enjoying my peaceful outing with the one person I liked, albeit secretly, when the enemy of all women walks up.

"Evening, ladies," Jayce spoke, in what was probably a poorly-done attempt at sounding 'suave'. "Would you mind me joining you for lunch?"

"Yes," Vi shot back with a glare of her own. She was always like this around him; she probably hated his guts even more than I did.

Jayce smirked. "Sorry, I was speaking to the actual lady."

"And I'm sorry, I already have plans for this afternoon," I answered, hiding my irritation behind a smile.

"I'm sure it will be a lot more fun with me," he said, adding a wink for extra effect. He seemed to mistake my shiver of disgust for one of excitement. "Good, let's leave this menace alone."

To my horror, Vi seemed to have done the same. "Uh... have fun, I guess," she said weakly, tearing at my heartstrings.

"I never said I would go," I protested.

"But ya' want to, don't cha'?" Her words stung.

"I would have said I wanted to go if I wanted to go," I retorted, getting a little angry.

"While you settle things here, I'll be just waiting over here," Jayce said, stepping back from the argument.

When he was out of earshot, Vi started up again. "You like him, don't you?"

I fought to keep the revulsion off my face. "I can assure you, I have no such feelings for him," I answered. "He's a friend; a very annoying friend, but a friend nonetheless. And nothing more," I added.

She frowned, still not satisfied. "The other day, you told me you liked someone… it IS him, isn't it?"

How could she miss all the signs so easily?! "It's not."

"Well, you said they live in Piltover, so who else could it be? You're always going on about how Ezreal's a twink, so it's not him." She blinked, then her eyes widened. "Unless… god, you don't mean Heimer or Corki or Ziggs, do you?"

Though I did find the last three amusing, I was rather upset about her ignorance. The next words tumbled out of my mouth before I quite gave them any thought: "Who said they were male?"

Clearly, the thought that I wasn't straight had never occurred to her, or if it had, she'd never put much thought into it, as she just stood there trying to comprehend what I'd said for several seconds. "But… you always found Orianna creepy, so it's not her either, so that… leaves…" She promptly went pale as a ghost. "… me?"

I could feel my own face draining of color as my heart thundered in my chest. Rather than saying anything I just nodded, hoping she would understand, but before I could gauge her reaction, she bolted for it. I had expected to at least be rejected, hated, or even insulted but I had never even thought about her running away from me.

Flabbergasted, I had no clue what to do. I desperately wanted to chase after her but a small part at the back of my mind that was afraid of her reaction held me back.

"Oh, so you settled it?" Jayce's smug voice ringing out behind me was all the encouragement I needed. I took off, ignoring Jayce's dumbfounded cries for me to come back.

It was hard to miss where Vi had gone: knocked over people, shopping stalls falling apart, and the screams of people diving out of the way. I didn't have a snowball's chance of being able to catch up with her, but I knew where she was going: her workshop. It was the only place where she felt at peace, or that's what she said.

o-O-^-O-o

The gray clouds that hung over the sky threatened to unleash a downpour at any second, throwing flecks of steam around as they landed on the fires littering the battle-scorched warehouse. Whatever two gangs had been fighting here a few minutes ago, they were long gone. I could still hear some quiet screams echoing out from the basement of the building.

Backup would not be arriving until much later, so I cautiously descended the stairwell, ignoring the graffiti bearing messages of, "Stay out!" and "Leave while you still can!" littering the entrance. That was not what caught my attention though. The thick trail of blood droplets were what worried me most. Following it was my only option.

At the end I came to a sight that I wasn't expecting. A woman wearing tattered clothing and bearing a surprisingly pink hair color. So this was the vigilante known as Vi. In her arms she was cradling an unconscious young girl, her shirt stained dark red with blood.

Vi was shuffling around in a large first aid cabinet that had seemingly been ripped off of a wall somewhere, but her large gauntlets prevented the dexterous movements to do whatever she needed. "Fuck!" she cursed before turning her attention to the girl. "Hey, talk to me, I promise you'll be fine!"

Her eyes tried hard to hold back the tears as the girl remained silent as ever; she wasn't even breathing, I noticed. The distraught woman finally looked up to spot me staring at her from across the room.

I couldn't let this girl die, and I immediately strode over and began to rifle through the cabinet myself. Vi's face instantly turned defensive, but as she saw me pull out a small defibrillator and tear it free from its packaging her eyes widened with surprise.

"I need you to administer the CPR," I said to her quietly.

It took nearly fifteen minutes after that point before backup arrived, and every moment during it was spent with us taking turns to administer aid and desperately fighting to keep the girl alive. She was quickly rushed to the hospital and Vi walked out with us. She in no way resisted arrest, making our job easier. The girl lived, thanks to our aid. The hospital was about a two hour drive from there while her hideout was a five minute walk. She made the right decision. Using my authority I was able to get Vi pardoned, but only under the circumstances that she join the force as my partner.

o-O-^-O-o

The girl, now named Rose, opted to stay with Vi after the incident, since she had no family left to go to after they had been killed in the gang war. She's a sweet girl, the exact opposite of her foster mum, and I feel like she's a little like my kid as well. She lived with Vi in her workshop, and anytime Vi felt scared, even if she wouldn't admit it, she would return home to see her and just help to forget her fears.

I was out of breath by the time I made it to the front door. When I knocked it took about a minute before Rose finally answered the door.

"Can I speak to your mum please?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could.

"She's not home," the eight year old answered, but the hesitant voice and the occasional glance backwards betrayed the real answer.

"I need to talk to her," I begged, feeling a little awkward about the predicament.

"Did you and mommy fight?" she asked.

I searched for an answer that wouldn't give her the wrong impression but didn't give away too much detail. "I think I may have accidentally said something that upset her," I finally answered.

Rose beamed. "Well, mommy says she really, really likes you, so I think she'll forgive you!"

I couldn't help but smile at her youthful enthusiasm. "That's why I want to talk to her, so may I come in?"

Rose stood there for a second contemplating to herself. After a short time, she slowly pushed the door open for me, giving me a curious look. "Miss Cait? You and mommy look cute together."

I felt the warmth rise in my cheeks. "You know, I think so too." Slowly, I made my way to the door, and with my heart pounding, I knocked.

The door inched open to reveal Vi staring around the edge of it. When she saw me, she instantly tried to slam the door shut again but I hastily jammed my foot into its path. I flinched as her distress amplified by her already massive body strength nearly causing the door to break my foot in half, but I persevered and forced my way in anyway. I found myself standing in her garage, where she likely worked on most of her mechanical projects. Sitting on a workbench was her gauntlets with a few odd components strewn about. I recognized a few from the shopping trip, but I couldn't name them if I tried.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. Her bluntness was startling and I had to restrain myself from just fleeing again in response.

"I think we need to talk," I answered, my voice holding strong, despite my nerves.

"Stop messin' around," Vi snapped. "As if you would like me."

"Vi, please," I begged, "I'm being completely honest with you."

Her face constricted with anger. "You think this is funny, Cait?" She held up a hand, counting off her fingers as she went down her list. "I constantly destroy evidence at crime scenes, always end up forcing the department to pay for criminal medical bills, repeatedly get you and the police accusations about police brutality, force you to deal with insubordination charges every time I annoy disobey orders in a raid, waste everyone's time during interrogations when I accidentally knock the perp out instead of asking questions…" She moved on to her other hand. "… take you on hours-long shopping sprees which I know you don't like despite how much you try to hide it, can't make it a single week without phoning you at 1AM in the morning crying about a sappy romance movie I was watching, need to have you constantly pick me up late in the evening at weekends when I get drunk and can't get home myself, pull you away from your free time so you can babysit Rose while I go on a night out at the arcade, ask you to search the precinct at 10pm at night because I left my keys on my desk …"

I couldn't stand it anymore. As she brought her other hand up to begin bringing her list of failures into the tens, I took advantage of her distraction to lunge forward and plant my lips over hers as she opened them to speak. It wasn't long or even deeply passionate, but it did the trick. I pulled away, keeping my face carefully neutral as Vi's mouth remained hanging open in disbelief.

"Vi…" I whispered, "you keep going no matter the odds, you get all that needs to be done, done, even if you do break a few things along the way, you maintain those gloves of yours with care which I'll probably never be able to match, you view Rose like the daughter you never had, and there are so many other things that I like about you I could keep listing them for days and still not be finished."

Vi frowned in concern. "Cait…"

"All I'm asking for right now is that you give me a chance," I said weakly, exhausted without having done any real work.

There was silence for about thirty seconds as we both stared at each other. Then, Vi suddenly grinned, which quickly turned into full-blown laughter even as I continued to stare at her.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Oh, Cait…" she said, wiping a tear of mirth from her face. "Ya' are just such a dramatic person sometimes."

I was confused. For someone accusing me of not being serious she was certainly guilty of it herself. "So, that's a no, then" I said disappointedly.

She reached forward and clapped a hand on my shoulder, causing me to wince with the force of it. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, cupcake! It's not the confession I was expecting, but I'll take it anyway." She laughed. "Who knew ya' had such a sentimental side?"

I blushed as she shooed me out into the corridor where Rose was waiting.

"Ya' hear that, Rosebud?" said Vi sweetly. "We're datin' now!"

Her face fell. "But… what happens when I call for mommy…?"

Vi laughed. "Tell ya' what, you can call me daddy, and her mommy. Sound good to ya', Rosie?"

The girl beamed and jumped for joy. "Yay! I have a daddy!"

As I watched Vi giggle and pick up her surrogate daughter in happiness, I couldn't help but smile.


	3. Pillow Talk (POV Kat)

**As for how I came up with this story... I was reading a manga and a Dakimakura was brought up in it. My brother than asked what a Dakimakura was so I decided to show him. One of the results was a Katarina Dakimakura and boom idea! I would also like to clarify that these Dakimakura's are not nudes but just revealing (like swimsuits and lingerie - keep it in your pants!). Also do not expect me to write these so often. I just got the idea stuck in my head and had to write it. As for why it took so long you can blame my friends and that damn game called LoL along with work and preparing for school. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey sis, have you heard about that new store that just opened in the visiting center of the league?" Cassiopeia spoke as she slid up onto the seat beside me.

"No."

"Well," she continued, "it's... interesting."

"How so?" I asked, bored. I had already heard about the store so I was mainly just trying to appease her.

Her eyes twinkled. "The store itself is fairly normal, but it's what they sell that's the bad part."

"And what do they sell?"

"Full length body pillows!" she whined. I failed to imagine why she would think a full length body pillow was bad. "But one of the bad things about that is that they have pictures of us on them, like all the champions! The worst is that somehow none of mine have sold! It must be a mistake, right?"

"Sounds terrible," I announced in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

She continued on obliviously. "Four other champions pillows have sold out! Yet mine hasn't sold a single one! Even yours is sold out!"

I felt mildly insulted at her crying, but held back a retort. As for why my own pillows had sold out, I'd put a stop to that personally, but unfortunately one had already been purchased. The only possible culprit I could think of was that fool Garen.

Cassiopeia flailed melodramatically as she prattled on. "Then there's Riven - I don't even want to know who would buy that one – Draven - though that was all him, obviously - and that silly Crownguard woman!"

At the mention of the last one, I couldn't help but twitch. In all honesty, I had gone there just to purchase mine to dispose of, but then it caught my eye and next thing I knew I had twenty Lux pillow covers, displaying her in a revealing pair of blue lingerie that actually seemed fitting for her, staring up at me from my bed. Well, it wasn't for no reason, as I may or may not have wanted anyone else to sleep with her whether it was a pillow or not. You know, minute details.

"Sounds terrible," I repeated. I continued to eat my lunch, barely listening.

She somehow managed to actually catch the line this time but miss the sarcasm again. "It is! The only one that wanted mine was the freaky mummy, but he didn't have enough money so he just stood there and cried before leaving with an Annie pillow." She paused for a moment. "I can't believe they actually had one of her, actually. Surely there's laws or something against that?" She perked up. "Oh, and I heard that Lux girl came in earlier to the shop, and she bought one too!"

I briefly paused before taking a bite of my sandwich. Figures she would have someone she liked... I guess I would just have to _ask _that kind cashier just who she bought and made sure they stayed away. She was mine, she just didn't know it yet.

She sniffed. "I guess I should head back. I need to know who would buy my pillow." She never even gave me a chance to respond as she slipped away as fast as her large tail would allow, which was surprisingly fast. Conveniently, Garen entered the cafeteria at the same time, just narrowly avoiding getting run over by my idiotic sister. He was walking along with the Jarvan IV, making idle conversation as they made their way to the serving area.

"-at store?" Jarvan asked, as I began to accidentally overhear their conversation.

"Yeah! I went earlier!" Garen sounded pleased.

"And did you get it?"

"Yeah! It's in my room right now, want to go see it?"

_'That foul scum,'_ I thought to myself as my face twisted in unconcealed disgust. I stood up from my table and pretended to be getting an item from a vending machine as I inconspicuously listened in on their conversation.

"No," Jarvan said apologetically, "I need to eat. Shy's been so demanding ever since the kid, and I just don't know when I'll get another free moment to myself." Jarvan sighed, but the smile that spread across his lips showed he really wasn't all that upset. "I just hope she's not as wild as her mother." That got a small chuckle out of the both of them.

As they drifted onto other topics to talk about, I grew bored with their idle chatter and made for the exit. If the fool was willing to oh-so-willingly let me break into his room and take what which was rightfully mine then so be it.

Garen's room was the easiest to spot, as it was decorated with gold and blue banners from top to bottom. Slowly, I slipped through the corridor, careful to not be caught. Thankfully nobody was out in the hall and it was an effortless task to pick the lock and break in. Once inside was another matter. Every wall had at least three posters of me, a jar next to his bed with a few red hairs inside, and there was even a little stuffed toy that resembled what I thought was me; I struggled to not throw up my lunch only a few minutes after I'd eaten it.

It definitely would not be good to leave the pillow in his hands. I began my visit by starting to rid his room of the unhealthy amount of me, starting with the posters. I made quick work of those as my daggers dug into each poster reducing it nothing more than confetti. Next I dumped the hair into his toilet, and watched as they silently spun round and round before disappearing for the rest of time. The jar I tossed onto the floor and promptly shattered; with any luck he'd think the hairs were still in the room and would waste a few hours looking for them in vain. Lastly, there was the doll. Something that wrong just was not allowed to exist. I started by slicing it open and tearing all of the stuffing and the voice box it had out. It only took two iterations of it repeating, "I wuv you, Garen!" before I decided that stamping on it would have also been a good idea. After vanquishing the gross caricature of my voice, I then turned the outer part of the doll into confetti as well. Kicking aside the fragments of cloth, I was about to start searching for what I'd really planned on dealing with here, but froze as a knock sounded on the door.

"Are you alright?" came a tender voice.

_'Crap!'_ I screamed inside my head.

"Hello? I heard something break. Hello?"

_'Leave! Please leave!'_

Upon hearing no answer, the voice hardened. "That's it. I'm coming in."

_'Fuck!'_ I dropped to the floor and slipped myself under his bed as fast as I could, almost letting out a scream as a piece of shattered glass from the jar pierced my arm and sliced its way past. It didn't feel like it was too bad of a wound but I could feel the blood trickling down my arm.

At that thought, the door creaked open and I began to slow my breathing. "What happened in here?" the voice said in alarm, and I could feel my heart start to speed up.

If it had been any other person it would be a cinch hiding from them, but not with my luck. Luxanna Crownguard. She haunted my dreams, thoughts, and my nightmares. When she was around things were more lively, something I always thought I would hate, but here I was craving her warmth. I hated it, but for some damn reason just thinking of blaming her was something I couldn't do. Love. That's what Cass called it. Of course I didn't tell her who caused it, and she wouldn't leave me alone until a new bit of gossip caught her attention. I was very thankful for that damn dragon and the prince eloping against the orders of the king.

I watched from below the hem of the bed skirt as a pair of shoes made their way about the room, surveying the damage. She halted at one end of the best, probably staring at the remains of one of the posters there. "Brother's not going to like this. He travelled very far to that store." She sighed. "… just to get a magically rendered picture of Katarina in a towel. Sometimes I wonder why I look up to him so much..."

_'Wait what? That's what he meant? Then who has the pillow case?'_

"I should probably..." She faltered and trailed off. "Go... tell him?" She sounded extremely confused. I watched her feet approach the blood-stained glass fragment I'd cut myself on, and I realized what a horrible mistake I had made. I was bleeding, and when you bleed, you're likely going to leave stains on the floor.

_'Fuck.'_

The blood led right to the bed too. A rookie mistake. I reached for my blades, but just the thought alone of using my blades on her was enough to force me to stop. Instead, I could only freeze as Lux lifted the bed skirt and met me eye to eye. The scream that ensued was sure to alert all of the people in the Demacian dorm. _'I'm doomed,'_ were my miserable thoughts.

Lux petered out as a suddenly heavy series of knocks sounded out. "Lady Luxanna!" an Ionian accented voice called. Xin Zhao. "Are you alright?" She didn't respond. "Luxanna, I heard you scream! Are you okay?" She trembled as she visibly fought for an answer, but jumped as the door handle rattled as Xin frantically tried to open the door.

"Y- yeah! Just slipped!" she called out quickly, completely taking me by surprise. I had honestly expected something like, "Katarina's in here!" or, "It's the Sinister Blade!" Not a seemingly random lie.

My heart was still going at 200 beats per minute as she went to open the door herself and reassure the worried Xin Zhao that she was fine, even keeping the mess I'd made out of view as she did so. They shared a quick exchange of pleasantries before Xin left and she shut the door again.

Sure, I could have taken that as a chance to escape, but instead I only climbed up onto the bed. I hadn't realized that she had made her way back over to me until she grabbed my arm, and I barely stopped myself from performing the instinctual toss that would normally follow such a grab. After examining my cut thoroughly, earning a gentle warmth in my cheeks, she stood and ordered, "Wait here for a sec," before heading over to the door and peering outside. The armor around her waist parted, giving me a wonderful view as her bodysuit tightened around her legs and lower torso. I forced myself to look away, knowing that I would do something stupid if I divulged in my more bestial nature. Next thing I knew was that she had run over and grabbed my arm, giving me some encouraging tugs.

"Just follow me," she whispered. I didn't even fight back as she quickly dragged me into the corridor into the room nextdoor, which was obviously hers. It was surprisingly neat. Only her desk looked out of place as it had several piles of varying types of books sprawled open and closed on it. Then my jaw dropped as I spotted a long rectangular shape underneath the covers of her bed. _'There's the pillow she bought...'_

Lux guided me over to her desk and sat me in the large chair before running off into the bathroom. Her bed was only a few feet away and the temptation was huge to just go over and take a peek, but I was swamped by an unusual feeling. Something akin to dread yet it didn't seem to fit it completely, and before I could build the courage to peek Lux reentered.

"I'm just going to treat your arm," she said immediately, pulling my hand and jacket away from the wound. It was the first time I had really glanced at it, and it was worse than I had initially thought. There was easily a three or so inch gash across my upper arm and while only a small part had pierced into the muscle it was bleeding at an alarming rate.

"This is going to sting," she said sheepishly, pulling a small cloth from the bag she was toting around, and beginning to run it across the wound. Sting was a bit of an understatement, as I was only able to keep quiet by biting down on my jacket. A wave of sleepiness came over me as soon as the medication began to wash through my bloodstream.

"Okay, now stay still…" Turning my head to look at what she was doing, my jaw dropped as she shucked a large shard of glass out of the wound without even the slightest sting of pain.

"It's a special antiseptic," she began, as she noticed my surprise. "It cleans out the wound while also paralyzing the nerves around it. It doesn't hurt right?" The way she asked was completely unfair, even if it had hurt I probably would have lied.

"No, it doesn't," I murmured. I struggled to get the words out.

She smirked. "Ah, you spoke. You'd been quiet the whole time so I was starting to worry."

Something in her tone made me suspicious but I was too tired to argue. She quickly pulled out another shard of glass. Even though it was a lot smaller than the first, I still flinched. "Ah, don't move or you might open the cut even more," she teased. Her left hand was holding my arm gently while she was so far leaned in that I could feel her breath caressing my arm. I was so glad that she was looking at the wound and not my face as it had to be similar in color to my hair. Seconds turned to minutes as I dazedly sat there while she treated my wound.

"It's interesting," she said. I stared at her tiredly. "You could have left on your own at any point after Xin came in but you stayed and let me pull you around for several minutes instead."

As I searched to find a response another wave of sleepiness washed over me, much stronger this time.

"Hey, you don't look so good," Lux said, sounding like she was a hundred miles away. "Are you alright? Kat?"

I missed the oddly amused tone in her voice as I toppled over, fast asleep.

When I finally snapped awake sometime later, I was far warmer than I remembered myself last being. It took only a few seconds for me to shake the sleepiness out and realise that I was snugly tucked under a duvet.

The room was unfamiliar in the dark, but my eyes soon adjusted to the dimly lit room confirming I was in Lux's bed. Along with being under the sheets I felt as if something heavier was resting on me. It was Lux. Her head was rested on my shoulder while her arms and legs wrapped around me. I took a deep breath to help calm myself, but that only made things worse. Her scent flooded into my nostrils and a slight euphoria came over me, but not enough to render me unable to control myself.

The thought that I was acting as a replacement for the pillow crossed my mind but I paid it no heed as I stared up at the Demacian girl. It should have been illegal how cute she looked when she was asleep. I used my free hand to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, but that only made things worse for me. My eyes locked onto her lips, and soon I found myself leaning forward. Out of instinct I closed my eyes; it wasn't long before I felt our lips touch. They were incredibly soft, but feeling Lux stir above me I pulled away in panic.

Two beautiful blue orbs studied me. She was awake. My nature turning to fight or flight and being unable to bring myself to hurt her I decided to try to flee. Even a trained assassin has trouble trying to free themselves from the bear grip of light mage's hold while trying not to hurt them, though. Finding my flailing to be utterly useless I slumped down back onto the bed in surrender. Her grip did not loosen like I had hoped.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked curiously.

I remained silent.

"Why did you kiss me?"

I remained silent once again, averting my gaze. I felt her arms shift position and soon found my head forcefully twisted to face her again. My face was bright crimson, and I could not even look her in the eyes. So much for the tough assassin look. What happened next was something I was not prepared for. She leaned into me and kissed me.

It was only a short peck, but it ignited the repressed feelings I'd been bottling up. It was soon transformed into a deep, passionate embrace as I broke out of her grip and forced her head further into mine, to her pleasant surprise.

When we finally broke apart half a minute later, I could do nothing but pant heavily as Lux grinned down at me. "Miss Du Couteau, I didn't know you had this side to you."

I stopped my breathing just long enough to eke out, "Uh... what… happened earlier...?"

"That was my fault," she admitted. "That antiseptic makes you feel really drowsy and the dose I gave you was enough to make you fall asleep."

I gave her a questioning look. "But what about… why? Don't you… don't you have your pillow?"

"Pillow?" she asked. "Oh, this one?" She slipped herself partly over the edge of her bed pulling the covers off of her, revealing that she was wearing the same revealing blue lingerie she had in the image of the cushion. I felt my face heat up enormously. Pulling herself back up, she held up the pillow of myself. "Why is it under the bed, you ask? Well…" She leaned in close to my ear and purred huskily, "… it's because I hoped the real thing would be that much better."

I felt my hormones go wild and for the first time in my life I was jealous of a pillow. I gently grinned in response. _'Lux wasn't mine. I was hers, and I think I can live with that.'_

**Well well well. Most people portray Katarina as the dominating one in a relationship. So I had decided to try this out. Tough on the outside but soft on the inside like an M&M. Definitely OOC here but felt that it was still a possibility to actually happen. I hope you enjoyed it and I plan to finish chapter 8 of Betrayal soon. Also large thanks to Shaw in fixing Cass' personality like I asked him too.**


	4. Chocolate (Irelia POV)

**Its that time of year again! Yep the time for all of us lonely people to hate on all you lucky guys and girls who happen to have a special someone. On the plus side I get to save money!... Hope you enjoy this little one shot! Don't be afraid to review this! I swear I don't bite!**

"One pot of water? Check! _Powdered_ sugar? Check! Salt - this is salt, I think? – check! Room temperature milk? Let's get whatever that chunk is out of it first. Alright, check! Softened butter? Liquids count as being soft, right? Check! And… cocoa powder? Maybe a little more."

After checking my ingredients I began the next steps. Heat the pot of water, but do not boil it! Mix _softened_ stick of butter with the cocoa powder, but avoid clumps! In lieu of a whisk, I used the tips of my blades to power through the clumps, leaving a very fine paste. A few stray locks of hair were falling into my vision, so without thinking I brushed them away. Had I looked into a mirror at that moment I would see the hysterical chocolate warpaint now on my face, but I continued on obliviously.

"Next, mix in the powder butter combo into the heated pot of water," I said, sounding as deadly serious as if I were ordering around the capitol guard in the Placidium. "Still do not let it boil! Not if you don't want... that to happen." I shuddered at the thought as I remembered the first three attempts. Those were weapons, not treats.

"Now sift the sugar and powdered sugar into the bowl," I went on. "Once again removing any clumps! Leaving clumps makes them..." I paused. "No, just don't leave clumps. Clumps are bad."

"Captain Lito?" a sudden voice called out from beyond the front door. "Are you in today?"

_Crap!_

"Irelia?"

"O-one moment, Elder Karma!" I squealed. With no time to waste, I tore off the apron I'd been wearing, leaving it haphazardly on the countertop, and dashed out of the kitchen, closing the doors to prevent her from seeing the disaster of a room. Taking a deep breath I pulled open the old sliding door. I couldn't be rude, it was a great honor to have an elder visit my home. As was standard, I bowed in greeting.

When I rose again from the bow, a smirk was plainly visible on Karma's face. "It is that time of year again?" she asked smugly.

I frowned. "What do you mean, Elder Karma?"

She smiled and gently ran her finger across the full length of her cheek. "You've got just a little bit of chocolate right here."

I was horrified. She was talking about Valentines. I wiped the chocolate off my face with about as much grace as a ten-year-old trying to swing around a B.F.S., while my swords jittered behind me in terror.

"You are an open book, Miss Lito." Karma let herself in and, ignoring my blubbering attempts to persuade her otherwise, pushed open the door to take a look at the mess of the kitchen. "Oh dear, this is a disaster."

"I-I-I apologize greatly for the mess!" If I bowed any further my head would likely smash the floorboards.

"It seems we have a lot of work to do. Where are your aprons?"

"I am sor-" I caught myself mid-syllable and mentally rewound the conversation. "Wait, what?"

"Your making chocolates for your special person, are you not?" she asked, to which I hesitantly nodded in agreement. "Well, if you gave them that-" Her hand gestured to the disaster of a kitchen. "- they'll probably get food poisoning." Any argument on my behalf was moot, for even at its best my cooking was a lethal weapon.

Karma took an experimental dip into the cocoa with a finger and stared at it. Her face contorted in disgust. "And you're using cheap powder." With a flourish she hurled the entire bag into the garbage can. "Yi!"

Ignoring my jaw drop of surprise, said Wuju Bladesman appeared almost out of nowhere hauling a giant brown sack through the front door. "This is too heavy for me."

"And I thought you were used to carrying things. Place it down there, please. You can leave now."

Yi did just that, vanishing as soon as he'd come.

I blinked. "Ignoring how you somehow have Master Yi doing your tasks like a servant… um, what is that?" I asked.

"Cocoa beans. Now to make real chocolate..." She paused. "Actually, let's get this place clean first."

Still confused, I helped reorganize the room, cleaning the counter and oven, and getting new ingredients.

"So first, we roast the beans in the oven until they begin to crack." She directed. Haphazardly I did as she said, with only a few minor corrections. Who knew the exact temperature was so important in cooking? If so they should include that in the recipe book! "Now after the beans have been roasted we need to take the nib out of the shell." I looked at the batch and then back at her. There were easily over one hundred beans in there, and I had to crack them all myself? Well, I'm not one to complain. Using a hammer (what an odd tool for cooking), I began the lengthy process of splitting open the shells and putting the nibs, as she called them, in a bowl.

"I still see a couple of nibs with some shell on them." I held back my desire to yell at her as I nonchalantly pulled out the three nibs with shells and removed the tiny pieces from them. Almost as if they understood my blades glared at the woman for me. "Now time for you to use those blades for something useful besides brazenly displaying your emotions. Start grinding them, and please try not to leave any unground." I began to picture each of the nibs as a mini-Karmas as I spun my blades through the mixture. It wasn't long till it was a fine paste. Karma then sauntered over and grabbed up a small bit of my hard work and took a taste. "Oh that is dark chocolate indeed." I followed in suit. All I tasted was bitterness as I spit out the disgusting clump.

"I can't give this to-" I stopped myself before I revealed my crush.

"Of course you can't give this to them yet, we're not even halfway done." I was getting to my limit each time she said we like she was actually doing some of the work. "Now put that chocolate and the cocoa butter into the oven to melt." I still did as I was told, as I did not have time for another failed batch. Step after step I followed intently. Mixing in the ingredients, conching the ingredients for almost ten hours, tempering the chocolate until I got it right on the sixth time, and putting it into the molds I had. If all went as planned I would have lots of tiny chocolate hearts, if I didn't die of exhaustion first. By the time everything was cleaned and put away the sun began to peek over the horizon, informing us of the beginning of Valentines day.

"The chocolate should be hard by now." Karma's voice nearly made me jump in my fatigue. "Now go give it to Riven, I'm sure she's waiting for your chocolate." That's when it occurred to me why she had me do everything. I couldn't give her someone else's handmade chocolate, but I made this all by myself.

"Thank you," I bowed before I took off towards Riven's house, ignoring the fact that she knew who it was for.

Her calling out "To be young and in love" were lost to the wind.

o-O-^-O-o

"One, two, three, four-" I was counting my push-ups when my door swung open.

"Riven!"

"-three hundred and sixty five, three hundred and sixty six-" I looked up at last, suddenly aware of how the temperature of the room seemed to have risen a few degrees. "Oh, Irelia! How are you?"

"Good! Here!"

She didn't look so good, but I wasn't given much time to ruminate as a bag was forced into my face. I took a seat on the cushioned bench behind me with Irelia following suit. I reached into the bag. It was filled with little hard things, so to get a closer look I pulled out one of the pieces. It was a chocolate heart with an Ionian word embossed into it. Frowning and recalling my limited knowledge of the language, I finally remembered that the small symbol meant 'Love'. Reaching in once more, I found a piece of paper hidden at the bottom of the bag.

_I like you._

Simple and to the point, just like Irelia, but it put a smile on my face nonetheless. "I like you too, Irelia."

There was no answer. I swiveled my head to be met by Irelia's head resting on my shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her face peaceful as she slept. With a smile I bit into the chocolate. It was just a bit bitter, but it was good. Setting aside the chocolate I rested my head atop hers and began to drift off myself. I had a month to plan for my gift to show just how much she meant to me.

**For those wondering or those unsure why Riven has a month to express herself here is why. It is clearly defined that Ionia is supposed to be an Asian country. Many Asian cultures have what is known as "white day" that is used to express thanks for the gifts given on valentines. Though most will associate with the Japanese and anime. I hope you enjoyed the story! And review!**


	5. Her Trip North (Quinn POV)

**What's this? A oneshot? You bet! But this is not any oneshot! This is a oneshot that correlates with Betrayal. That's right! My first oneshot connected to Betrayal. Everyone ready for the reason for the awkwardness between Ashe and Quinn? Are you sure? Mild warning for nudity on this one, so those of you at work try not to get too excited. Anyways, enjoy!**

As I watched, Ashe shifted ever so slightly and reclined further into the bath, eyes shut in bliss and head resting comfortably on the edge of the tub. It was more like a swimming pool than a bath, as it sat embedded in the ground and was roomy enough for twenty people to relax in it, but its sole occupant right now was just the beautiful lady I was observing. I was trying my hardest to not let my gaze drop below her face, as her towel was lain out behind her and leaving nothing to the imagination.

This whole debacle had been a huge accident. I had just arrived at Ashe's mansion as requested by prince Jarvan IV, and after setting Valor loose I headed indoors, I was greeted at the front door and offered to be taken to her. Figuring she was merely in her office at the time, I'd followed them without any questions. We eventually stopped a doorway at the end of a corridor, which she indicated to me that Ashe would be waiting, gave her valedictions and made to leave.

I knocked, and when there was no response I gave it a second knock.

The maid turned back just before she passed out of sight and gave me a short grin. "Oh, don't worry about knocking," she said. "She's expecting you, so just go inside." And then she was gone.

I shrugged. If she said so!

I had only gotten the door halfway opened however before the blood in my veins turned to ice as I glimpsed the inside of the room and witnessed the woman relaxing in the bath. I felt my face start to burn as blood rushed to my cheeks and likely painted them a shade that would have made Katarina Du Couteau's locks look pale.

My inner curiosity – primal curiosity, even – won out and I soon found my eyes angling downwards to greedily soak up as much of the sight of her as I could. Her pink, perfectly shaped lips, her striking white tresses of hair falling in messy waves down her front, her arms, wiry and deceptively muscular. Daring to go further, I continued downwards. Her enviously heavy and perky bust as it floated on the water, her well-toned abs strengthened by years of harsh training, the scar snaking its way down her side, her slim waist and wide hips, and her deliciously long legs.

I grimaced and turned my head away out of embarrassment, but raw desire turned my view back to her again. If she knew I was there, she showed no signs of it as I admired her over and over again. It didn't take much oogling for my thoughts to transform into… dirtier forms in my mind. Thoughts of holding her and caressing her skin and breathing in her scent and planting my lips over hers rushed through my mind like a barrage of images. I felt the heat from my face promptly spread into an unpleasant prickly feeling all over my body.

The sound of splashing water managed to pierce the veil of lustful thoughts clouding my mind enough for me to realize that Ashe was starting to stir. I needed to get out before she saw me. I hastily spun out of view of the door. Just before my eyes lost sight of her, I could see the archer turn her head and meet my gaze with her mesmerizing blue orbs. For a few moments I could only breathe hard at the close call before I gathered my wits and set off at a brisk walk back the way I came towards the parlor. I could only hope that she hadn't recognized me…

My face continued to burn as I seated myself near the roaring fireplace. No matter how close I sat to it, the flames could not hold a candle next to my blood still boiling in my veins. Frustrated, I decided that I'd try to cool it down forcibly instead. Where else could you cool off quickly than outside?

The cold wind nipped at my nose and ears, depriving them of feeling in a few instants, but it was reassuringly cold. Yet it did nothing to stop the warmth, as every time I blinked her body flashed before my eyes.

_Exercise!__ I thought._

It was what I always did to get my mind off things. Surely a good five or so laps around the mansion would do the trick. After all, one lap around was a little over a mile, if you included the natural outcrops of rocks and trees as part of the estate grounds.

"Val!" I called. The eagle showed up a few moments later perched on the branch of a tree, seemingly surprised I'd left so soon after going in. "C-come on buddy, let's go for a jog!" Even my voice sounded strange, and the bird picked it up in an instant. He gave a few sharp caws, signifying his curiosity and concern both at once.

"I- I just need to clear out my head! Nothing better than a jog to do that, right?"

He gave me a dry look, not convinced in the slightest, but he took to the sky nonetheless, allowing me to begin my route. After the first two laps it was clear a jog was not going to be good enough. I needed to exhaust the oxygen supply to my brain, so I took off into a run. As my breaths deepened my thoughts lessened. Soon the only thoughts were one foot after the other. It wasn't until the odd feeling of being watched flooded over me did I glance back at the building. There standing on a balcony was the very woman I was avoiding, just staring at me with those gorgeous irises.

The thoughts flashed back into my mind, and in a panic I sped up again, ignoring the scorching feeling in my lungs. I was going to be leaving this place before I lost my mind. Maybe this night I'll leave, and head out to the Winter's Claw camp I've been hearing about recently. _Yes! That would work!_

Oddly enough my heart felt heavy at the thought of leaving.

**So what did everyone think? Hate me for ending it there? Don't worry and please stop punching your monitor because you want more, just keep looking and you will get more of your delicious romance. Also this only took me about an hour and a dog nap to write. (I had a dog sleeping on my lap) And review people! Write reviews! I love to hear your opinions! (Even if it is just frustration at me for ending it there.)**


End file.
